Hot and Ice
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kita memakai es batu yang masih tersisa di es bubble itu? Kurasa akan mendinginkan tubuh kita sedikit." / Meanie / GS / Seventeen / Highschool / OS


**Hot and Ice**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

Hari ini panasnya matahari lumayan menyengat kulit. Rasanya hawa malas mulai merayap di setiap orang, rasanya ingin sekali menghentikan aktifitas apa pun yang tengah mereka kerjakan. Menghentikan gerak tubuh dan otak mereka yang semakin lambat.

Dengan banyaknya keringat yang diproduksi membuat segala jenis makanan atau minuman dingin banyak dicari. Tidak terkecuali dengan para anak sekolah yang masih tertahan dengan pelajaran dan berbagai _test_.

"Ugh~ ayo tahan Boo Seungkwan. Sebentar lagi selesai," gerutu gadis yang sedang berusaha mengisi lembar jawaban, gadis berpipi gembil yang wajahnya kini telah memerah merasakan panas ruangan yang semakin terasa pengap. Matanya sudah berkedut lelah melihat soal-soal matematika yang ia yakin hasil nilainya nanti tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang perlu ia pikirkan hanyalah menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi yang juga menandakan pulang sekolah.

Sontak seluruh siswa termasuk Boo Seungkwan segera mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dengan riang. Gadis manis itu berjalan cepat menuju Wonwoo yang tengah merapikan tasnya.

"Wonwoo, ayo kita pulang. Kita beli patbingsu."

"Apa kau tidak bersama Hansol?"

"Tidak. Hari ini Hansolie pulang lebih cepat. Ada urusan di rumahnya."

"Ohh oke." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian menghela napas saat melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat tidak sabaran. "Nona Boo, kelakuanmu menambah panas suasana saja."

Kemudian Wonwoo tidak mempedulikan Seungkwan, berjalan cepat keluar kelasnya.

"Yak! Wonwoo tunggu!" seru Seungkwan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Wonwoo.

Namun saat melihat Jihoon telah selesai membersihkan papan tulis. Oh, gadis Lee itu sedang kebagian piket hari ini. Seungkwan berbalik mengambil tas Jihoon yang sudah rapi lalu menarik Jihoon agar mengikutinya keluar kelas.

"Ya ya ya! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Jihoon bingung.

"Ayo kita makan patbingsu, Jihoonie," ucap Seungkwan dengan polosnya membuat Jihoon yang masih saja ditarik mengulas senyum kesal.

"Tapi tidak perlu ditarik seperti ini juga, Boo!" Jihoon memukul lengan Seungkwan sedikit keras, refleks dilepaskannya tangan Jihoon.

"Aishh, jangan memukulku juga ya," gerutu Seungkwan sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa nyeri, "aku kan langsung menarikmu biar kamu tidak ketambahan kerjaan. Asal kamu tahu ya nona Lee, anggota piketmu sudah banyak yang berusaha kabur. Jadi sekalian saja aku mengajakmu kabur duluan," lanjutnya sembari berkacak pinggang. Bola matanya melebar menatap Jihoon yang masih mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ohh... gomawo."

Hanya kata itu lah yang mewakili jawaban Jihoon yang sudah mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Mengangguk senang, Jihoon menepuk pelan bahu Seungkwan lalu melewatinya untuk menyusul Wonwoo yang berada di depan kelas 3-3. Kini giliran Seungkwan yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Wonwoo," panggil Jihoon yang melihat Wonwoo yang wajahnya terlihat cemberut. "kenapa?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jihoon. "Mingyu menyebalkan."

"Kenapa lagi dengan si hitam?"

"Katanya mau cepat-cepat pulang ikut bersama kita makan patbingsu. Sekarang malah melanjutkan ngobrol dengan teman-temannya." Wonwoo menunjuk ke dalam kelas dengan dagunya. Dimana Kim Mingyu yang telah menggendong tas di salah satu bahunya tertawa karena obrolan _absurd_ teman-teman lelakinya.

"Tadi dia sudah melihatmu kan?" tanya Jihoon heran.

"Sudah. Tapi saat dipanggil temannya katanya tunggu sebentar. Ini sih dia saja yang tidak ingat aku," desis Wonwoo.

Cuaca yang sedang panas-panasnya membuat tubuh Wonwoo semakin panas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Kita tinggal saja."

Wonwoo mulai melangkah menjauhi kelas sang kekasih.

"Tidak ingin bilang Mingyu dulu?" tanya Seungkwan yang dari tadi turut memperhatikan.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga menghubungiku kalau dia ingat," jawab Wonwoo dengan nada datarnya.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan hanya bisa bertatapan malas. Terserah Wonwoo saja. Kalau sudah begini susah untuk dinasehati.

Padahal seharusnya Mingyu lebih protektif saat musim panas seperti ini. Pikir mereka berbarengan.

Coba saja lihat keadaan di sekitar mereka. Banyak para pria yang memperhatikan Jeon Wonwoo yang berjalan di depan sendirian. Seragam musim panas yang lebih tipis. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang dihiasi aliran keringat yang begitu menggoda hasrat para remaja itu.

Para serigala berkeliaran tanpa pawang. Khusus bagi yang masih _single_. Jika yang sudah _taken_ tiba-tiba saja terpesona dadakan saat Wonwoo melewatinya, tinggal tunggu teriakan amarah dari sang kekasih. Ohhh... Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar memiliki _sex appeal_ yang kuat.

Kim Mingyu pria sialan yang sangat beruntung.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan dua sahabatnya telah sampai di kedai yang menjual berbagai minuman dan es. Kedai itu terletak di seberang sekolah mereka. Sudah pasti kedai ini ramai terisi anak sekolahan entah yang ingin makan di tempat atau dibawa pulang.

"Ramai sekali," desah Jihoon pusing melihat suasana kedai.

"Boo Seungkwan. Arah jam sembilan," ucap Wonwoo melirik sebelah kiri mereka. Meja dekat dinding tersisa satu dengan jumlah kursi pas untuk mereka bertiga.

"Diterima," jawab Seungkwan cepat kemudian berlari kilat menuju meja kosong saat melihat adanya rombongan lain yang memasuki kedai.

Terserah orang-orang itu berencana menikmati menu kedai itu di mana. Yang penting meja itu sudah dikuasai terlebih dahulu, dimana seorang Boo Seungkwan telah duduk manis di antara dua kursi. Sebelah kanannya ia letakkan tas ranselnya, di sebelah kirinya ia letakkan tas kecil berisi bekal siang miliknya yang sudah kosong.

Misi berhasil.

Jihoon yang melihat tingkah keduanya hanya mendengus geli. Sedangkan Wonwoo tetap fokus dengan pembayaran pesanan mereka.

"Jihoonie, bantu aku bawa ini," rengek Wonwoo tanpa sadar yang segera direspon Jihoon.

Wonwoo tidak tahu jika pelayan yang tadi memberikan 2 nampan berisi patbingsu beserta beberapa potong cake memandang Wonwoo seperti ingin membawa kabur gadis Jeon itu. Ckckck. _Fans_ Wonwoo bertambah kembali.

.

.

.

Saat ketiganya sedang seru membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting disertai suapan demi suapan es serut yang menyegarkan dahaga, ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi dengan nada dering khusus.

Mingyu _evil calling_.

Ekspresi ceria di wajah manis Wonwoo menghilang. Berubah sedatar mungkin yang gadis itu bisa. Menatap tajam ponsel yang masih saja berbunyi tanpa rasa dosa.

"Angkat saja. Dia mungkin sedang gila mencarimu," ujar Seungkwan terkekeh geli.

Dengan gerakan malas Wonwoo mengangkat panggilan dari sang kekasih.

"Hm."

Tidak ada niatan mengucap salam atau nama.

"Sayang, kamu dimana?" Suara Mingyu terdengar frustasi dan agak tersengal seperti habis berlari.

"Tempat yang aku katakan tadi."

"Oh!" Mingyu ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri baru teringat Wonwoo mengajaknya kemana. "Oke aku ke sana sekarang."

"Tidak perlu ke sini juga tidak apa. Aku tidak sendirian."

"Aku tetap ke sana. Tunggu aku." Mingyu langsung memutuskan sambungan menyadari nada suara kekasihnya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Wonwoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja begitu saja.

"Kim Hitam mau ke sini?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah menyelesaikan seluruh cemilannya siang ini.

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali.

"Kau akan menunggunya kan?" giliran Seungkwan yang merapikan barang bawaannya. Tadi ia sempat memesan _cake_ untuk dibawa pulang.

Wonwoo mengangguk kembali.

Tidak lama Kim Mingyu memasuki kedai yang kini langsung riuh melihat pemuda tampan yang terlihat begitu panas dengan kesan liarnya. Ujung seragam dikeluarkan, beberapa kancing teratas di bukanya. Begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Berjalan dengan langkah tegasnya menuju Wonwoo yang masih menikmati sisa patbingsu miliknya.

"Wonu, kami duluan oke?"

Jihoon dan Seungkwan berlalu pergi, digantikan tempatnya oleh Mingyu yang kini mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Hei, Sayang."

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo sekilas.

"Pesan dulu," perintah Wonwoo masih enggan menatap Mingyu.

"Mau tambah patbingsu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Es choco bubble saja." Nada suaranya mulai terdengar merajuk kembali.

Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Wonwoo kemudian pergi memesan. Dan Wonwoo kembali termenung karena merasa bosan menunggu Mingyu. Beberapa menit terlewati.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat dagunya diangkat agar mendongak kemudian bibirnya di kecup dan dilumat cepat. Memang tidak lama. Hanya saja Wonwoo yang masih terkejut hanya dapat menatap Mingyu yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gyu?"

Kelopak mata Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak peduli dengan sekeliling mereka yang telah riuh menggoda Mingyu yang berani mencium di depan umum.

"Ayo. Kita nikmati ini di rumah," ajak Mingyu sembari memperlihatkan plastik berisi _cake_ dan es bubble. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat, menerima uluran tangan Mingyu yang langsung menggenggam tangannya berjalan keluar dari kedai.

"Ayo naik," Mingyu menyerahkan helm berwarna biru khusus kepunyaan Wonwoo yang langsung menurut dan duduk di boncengan motor _sport_ milik Mingyu.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, menatap kekasihnya yang masih terlihat merajuk. Dalam hati Mingyu ingin tertawa geli, tapi takut Wonwoo semakin marah padanya. Dengan seulas seringaian samar, Mingyu memacu motornya menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kyaaaa! Kim Mingyuuuu!"

Wonwoo berteriak histeris, tanpa sadar diketatkannya pelukannya di pinggang Mingyu.

Selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah membawa motor seperti pembalap jika bersama Wonwoo. Maka dari itu jantung Wonwoo berdegup sangat kencang. Mingyu terkekeh kecil merasakan betapa kuatnya pelukan Wonwoo.

Mingyu segera memperlambat kecepatan motornya, kemudian mengelus lembut jari jemari Wonwoo yang terasa dingin dengan sebelah tangannya. Ungkapan maaf secara tak langsung. Mingyu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena Wonwoo tetap tidak mengurangi eratnya pelukan.

Setelah berhenti di halaman rumah. Mingyu menepuk pelan beberapa kali tangan Wonwoo untuk menyadarkan gadis itu yang segera melompat turun untuk menjejakkan kakinya di tanah.

Wonwoo langsung memasang wajah sangar andalannya. Dan Mingyu yang melihatnya malah tertawa.

"Maaf ya, Sayang..." ucap Mingyu lembut, menarik sang kekasih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suasana yang sepi menyadarkan Wonwoo.

"Gyu... _eomma_ dan _appa_ kemana?"

Wonwoo memisahkan diri dari Mingyu menuju dapur untuk melihat keadaan siapa tau ia menemukan _eomma_ Mingyu di sana. Biasanya siang-siang begini sang _eomma_ sedang sibuk memasak atau sekedar membuat cemilan.

"Pergi ke Jeju. Menemui _harabeoji_ yang lagi sakit," seru Mingyu mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya. "Sayang bawa sekalian piring kecil yaaa!" teriaknya lagi.

Wonwoo dengan sigap segera mengambil peralatan makan yang diperlukan untuk menikmati _cake_ lezat yang telah menantinya. Lupa akan kekesalannya tadi pada sang kekasih, Wonwoo bersenandung kecil berjalan memasuki kamar Mingyu.

Tepat saat Mingyu baru saja melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk dengan abs samar menggoda mata Wonwoo. Belum sempat Wonwoo berpikir terlalu jauh, suara _baritone_ Mingyu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kemarilah."

Mingyu kini sudah duduk di satu-satunya sofa panjang di dekat ranjangnya. Menepuk tempat di sampingnya yang dituruti Wonwoo.

Gadis manis itu mulai menata tiap potongan cake beserta es bubble. Mencoba tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tubuh Mingyu yang masih terlihat sedikit berkeringat walau _air conditioner_ sudah dinyalakan.

"Gyu, kau tidak ingin pakai baju dulu?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha menahan suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Nanti saja, masih gerah," sahut Mingyu santai.

Wonwoo hanya menggumam singkat.

"Hei, Sayang."

"Hm?"

"Lihat ke sini," perintah Mingyu dengan nada tegasnya membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau menatap Mingyu yang juga memandangya intens, seketika tubuh Wonwoo berdesir.

Jelas Wonwoo mengerti situasi ini. Terlalu sering Wonwoo kalah oleh hormon Mingyu yang memang sulit dibendung.

Wonwoo kemudian membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kelu dengan lidahnya. Tanpa ada yang berbicara Wonwoo sudah terlalu terbawa hasratnya yang menginginkan Mingyu. Kali ini bukan Mingyu yang memulai.

Wonwoo menaikkan jari-jemari lentiknya di mulai dari elusan pelan di perut Mingyu melewati dada bidang pria itu lalu bergerak cepat menarik tengkuk Mingyu. Menempatkan bibirnya yang masih terasa kering untuk menautkannya dengan bibir Mingyu. Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir pria itu sebelum dengan cepat membalas kuluman bibir Wonwoo. Menekan keras bibir Wonwoo, kuluman dan lumatan semakin dalam dan tergesa-gesa, kemudian setelah lama saling berpagutan dengan liar.

Wonwoo yang sudah terbuai ingin segera melanjutkan dengan rengkuhan dan belaian telapak tangan besar Mingyu. Semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh _topless_ kekasihnya. Berusaha mencium kembali.

Tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dari lehernya.

"Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung

"Tidak, Sayang," bisik Mingyu menggeleng pelan sembari menahan hasratnya. Napas keduanya masih memburu.

"Hah?"

Wonwoo tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan.

"Tapi, Gyu."

Mingyu tidak menjawab apapun kecuali senyuman kecil diberikan pria itu pada Wonwoo. Kemudian beralih mendekatkan cake dan es bubble ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Ayo, kita habiskan ini, nanti es bubble-nya jadi tidak enak," ucap Mingyu sekilas melirik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa tusukan pada dadanya, menimbulkan nyeri akibat penolakan Mingyu. Brengsek. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo berlaku agresif tapi Mingyu malah menolaknya? Padahal tadi ciuman keduanya sungguh sangat panas.

Dengan tidak minat menatap hidangan di hadapannya dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

Malu.

Sungguh Wonwoo merasa malu dan kesal.

"Ayo dimakan, Sayang," pinta Mingyu dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih lembut. "Enak loh... benar tidak mau nih?" godanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas ke arah Mingyu dan ternyata pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. Wonwoo mendengus keras melihat Mingyu seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun. Wonwoo akhirnya memilih ikut bersikap layaknya ia tidak mempermasalahkan penolakan tadi.

Wonwoo berusaha menikmati tiap potongan red velvet yang dimakannya. Tidak peduli jika Mingyu mau melakukan apa. Tapi lama kelamaan Wonwoo merasa seperti diawasi. Setelah selesai menghabiskan cake-nya, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedang meminum es bubble miliknya. Sontak bola mata Wonwoo melebar karena dia sendiri kehausan.

Seringai jail tercipta di bibir Mingyu, dalam sekejap es bubble kesukaan Wonwoo habis tak bersisa.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!" pekik Wonwoo kesal menatap tak rela minumannya yang memang sengaja diminum paling terakhir. Pukulan berkali-kali dilayangkan Wonwoo ke tubuh Mingyu yang lama-lama terasa sakit juga.

"Hei, hei, Sayang! Ingin mencicipi rasa es bubble tadi?" Mingyu berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja! Kan tadi aku yang memesan itu," ujar Wonwoo geram. Namun raut wajah Wonwoo berubah heran saat melihat Mingyu bergerak semakin mendekatinya.

Hingga Mingyu dengan cepat menarik pinggang Wonwoo hingga lebih dekat. Wonwoo dapat mencium aroma manis dari mulut Mingyu yang hampir tidak ada jarak, sedikit lagi saja mereka berbicara, kedua bibir itu akan langsung bersentuhan. Benar saja, Mingyu memanfaatkan itu untuk mencium dan melumat bibir Wonwoo, kali ini dengan awalan yang lebih lembut dan pelan. Wonwoo sungguh menyukai ciuman seperti ini, tidak langsung tergesa-gesa. Membiarkan Wonwoo menikmati tekstur bibir sang kekasih.

Keduanya memejamkan mata. Tangan-tangan Mingyu bergerilya meraba dan mendesak agar dapat merasakan tubuh sang kekasih yang juga terbuai dengan meremas rambutnya dan lenguhan pelan sesekali terdengar. Mingyu menelusupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Wonwoo, saling membelit dan menghisap lidah. Rasa manis dari perpaduan cake dan minuman mereka, membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin nikmat. Hingga napas keduanya semakin memburu. Di antara ingin melepaskan atau melanjutkan.

Wonwoo kembali merasa tidak sabaran. Gadis itu ingin segera mencium Mingyu kembali. Namun saat Wonwoo ingin menyatukan bibir mereka. Mingyu malah menurunkan kecupannya ke arah leher jenjangnya yang terbuka. Jilatan dari lidah Mingyu mengenai area sensitif gadis itu membuat erangan dan desahan semakin keras terdengar.

"Gyu~"

"Hmm."

"Panas. Gerah," ucap Wonwoo tersengal.

"Sekarang memang musim panas, Sayang." Mingyu tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Nnggh~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakai batu es yang masih tersisa di es bubble itu? Kurasa akan mendinginkan tubuh kita sedikit," ucap Mingyu sambil menatap bola mata Wonwoo langsung dengan seringaian kecil.

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dengan mata sayu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Yosh! Ff meanie againnnn. Ini dibikin disela-sela kerjaan yang bikin stres. Sayah stress banget D'X**

 **Oke ini fict buat Shappire Eonnie lagi. wkwkwk**

 **Utang ff sudah mulai dilunasin dikit-dikit.**

 **Lagi ga mau banyak ngomong.**

 **Kamsahamnida uda mau baca, please Reviewnyaaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disaat emosi kerja, 27 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
